


战损汤池（懒得起名了）

by xiaofengcanyue_scc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 楚留香手游 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofengcanyue_scc/pseuds/xiaofengcanyue_scc
Summary: 武当x战损华，汤池车





	战损汤池（懒得起名了）

林海奔啼，荷塘夜色，金穗满田，冬雪凝碧。

庭院按照四季的顺序排开，任意角度都是一种意境。

仿若世外桃源，远离尘世，清淡的宛如常年一身白袍的道长。

此刻却泛着些许血腥味。

华山撑着伤痕累累的身子，回到了这里，走过的路偶有几滴猩红滴落，点在未化的白雪上，若点点红梅迎风绽开。

里面的主屋升起袅袅炊烟，华山知道定是武当在煮雪烹茶，候他归来。

想起那人端坐于茶炉前细细沏茶的洁净模样，那双原本还残存着凌冽杀意的眸子瞬间被涤荡地只剩绕骨柔情了。

武当是个脱尘不凡之人，偏偏因为他这个俗人入了红尘，干起了上得厅堂下得厨房，打的了群架砍得了木材挖的了果子的活计，自此在这不仙不人的路上越走越扎实。

虽然这话听起来仿佛在骂自家男人不是人，但他确实不是人啊……

你见过有人擅长装修精通厨艺熟知药理学富五车的之余还能一个斩无极将惹上他的摸金校尉扎成重伤残废的人吗？

至于为何这般武力值与文学值爆表的人会与他结成道侣，这大概要归结于华武百年孽缘之下的华山一贯作死的本性？

当时正值花朝节，全城上下男女老少都回去河边放花灯，武当作为一个帮无所事事的副帮主，正在为帮派的发展事业而奔波，忽然被一个云梦缠上了。

“道长哥哥，人家闻到了你抽到了梅花花签哟，看来缘分天注定来陪小女子放个花灯？”

武当当时面无表情，只是马儿被云梦拽住了，华山心觉得作为欠债人，还是应该帮一把，于是跳到武当的马上，故作亲昵地揽上武当的脖子，对云梦笑嘻嘻道，“抱歉妹子，这个啊名草有主了。”

于是马儿就在云梦震惊的表情中徐徐前进，华山就要跳下来，忽然被一把扣住胳膊。

华山：“？？？”

武当：“放花灯。”

好吧好吧他确实也是梅花，金陵传统，抽到相同花签的人一起放花灯，庙会主办方会给奖励，华山心里翻了个白眼：没想到这表面清淡的道士竟然那么爱占便宜，为了那点奖励都不在意和一个男的放花灯了？

等等他刚刚就不该多管闲事啊摔！

“道长，您看我回去把那个小云梦给你提溜回来成吗？我轻功不错的很快！”

“不成，太麻烦。”

这之后华山总是与武当不期而遇，并且怀里揣着相同的花签。

难道这真是缘分天注定？

华山捏着手里的菊花花签愣了神，直到武当唤了他几声，他才回神，托着莲花河灯放在了武当的旁边，心想：我爹娘给我起的名字原来那么好听啊？

二人所属帮派不同，又因为门派恩怨，能关系好成这样实属不易，华山也不是那种斤斤计较之人，门派的事不是他们能决定的，入了世，大家都一样，于是继续有事没事找武当唠嗑喝酒，这种纯纯兄弟情一直维持到李红袖姑娘着手准备下一季度的庙会活动的那一天。

李红袖边检查着签边嘟囔道：“这次可得多准备一盒签纸了。”

一旁帮忙的华山问道：“为什么啊？”

李红袖努力克制自己翻白眼的冲动，温柔道，“那个武当的小道长每次都要抽走好多，直到满意才走。”

华山：“这什么人啊，抽签不就看运气吗？哪有一次不行再来的道理？这人谁啊？”

李红袖：“可不就是成天和你待在一起的那个道长。”

一句话将华山砸懵了，他根本无法脑补出那个面瘫道长一本正经地抓住手里的签筒固执地重复一次又一次的抽签，只为了抽中和他一样的花签？  
画面太过诡异不忍直视。

那天华山坐在他们经常放河灯的那块河堤上，愣了几乎一天。

并非是他接受不了一个男人喜欢自己，而且再去  
分析自己的感情。

华山大大咧咧惯了，对谁都有一种称兄道弟的热情，猛然发现自己的兄弟对自己似乎有另一种意味上的喜欢，总有种“我拿你当兄弟你却想和我滚床单”的即视感。

但是至于他到底在另一个方面喜不喜欢武当，他也不知道了。

入夜了，繁星满天红灯高悬，金陵的夜空即便不是节日也异常繁华，身后忽然响起熟悉的声音。

“你在这坐一天了，想什么呢？”

他猛一回头，那人一身白袍，灯火阑珊在他身后斑驳陆离，偶有孩童玩闹的烟花窜上夜空，明明灭灭在遥远的天边照亮他一抹唇边的弧度。

那一瞬间，似乎一切都不必去思考分析了。

于是他答道：“想你。”

烟花自天边陨落，穿越时空化为枕雪居的雪屑，被谁的衣衫扫过，扑朔落地。

华山站在家的门口，满心满脑都在想那个白衣道士，却一步不前，抬手唤来自己的飞鹰，抹了把伤口上未干的血，在鸟背上写下几个大字，抬手推了出去。

不消一刻钟，云梦便骑着马赶来了。

“我的妈你这都到家门口了不进去来叫我？你神经病吧？”

暴躁云梦现场提灯想打人。

“带我去你们云梦。”

“你这伤来我家泡个药澡就好了，去汤池干嘛？”

“我怕我撑不住睡过去，得找人多的地方说说话，又不能让你哥知道我受伤了。”

云梦翻了个白眼，将华山拉上马，“你俩一个二个可真行，我为了不吃狗粮都从你们那儿搬出来了，还不放过我？”

至于那个缠住武当要放花灯的云梦是武当妹妹这事，华山也是直到和武当同居了才知道。想想自己当初干了多蠢的一件事，华山的脸色瞬间精彩纷呈。

云梦的汤池大小不一，根据不同的功效分不同的池子，但好在相互接连，不愁没人搭话，华山被云梦按到了一个补气消炎的池子里——连着里衣。

那原本雪白的中衣此刻尽是黑红交织侵染的图案，有别人的，有他的。血水将衣服与身体黏连在一起，直接撕下来会造成二次创伤，只能拿热水融开。

药物的刺激蛰得伤口生疼，连带某些不起眼的小创伤都带起了明显的刺痛，一下子激得华山眼前发黑，冷汗刷地就出来了，他下意识的抓住云梦的衣摆，差点在这鱼龙混杂之地将一个大姑娘拽出无限春光。

云梦翻转灯身，以杆代棍，以为是些无礼之徒，转头就要猛砸下去，发现是华山后生生将攻势堪堪悬停在他头上。

“别告诉他。”

华山的声音里带着抽气声，吵嚷声中更是模糊不清，这一池子药水虽然带着镇痛的成分，但是还未吸收药物的身体只能先受着血水混合的疼痛。  
云梦无奈地叹了口气，道，“知道了，我哥都退帮了，江湖纷扰也与他无关了，这种事当然不让他知道的好。”

华山这才松手。

云梦走出浴房，驻足扶额叹道，“我亲哥哥啊装什么装啊赶紧进去坐他旁边泡澡吧！别以为你今天换了身黑的我就闻不到你身上的血腥味，伤哪儿了？胳膊？背上？”

“我没受伤。”武当一身玄袍自旁边走出，面黑不善道，“他怎么样？”

“你没受伤？”云梦惊道，“那你这一身血腥味……”

云梦凑上去嗅了嗅，咋了咋舌，“我的乖乖啊呸我的哥哥……你肉搏啊？”

武当多以剑气远攻，却是因为手上功夫不如华山精准，拿捏不好轻重，怕误伤别人，如今放开了去打……云梦一哆嗦为那个惹事的倒霉鬼念了一句无上天尊祝他早日投胎。

好歹是同门，武当却打的一点不留情。

“他怎么样？”武当又问了一遍。

“保守估计两处伤，一处背上一处胳膊上……”云梦转头就把华山卖了，不过良心尚存的她又补了一句，“好在没伤及内里，我看他也是怕你担心才死活瞒着你的，就像你瞒着所有人退帮其实是为了教训那个惹事鬼而已，进去温柔点，别吓着人家。”

“让你多嘴。”武当瞥了她一眼，怪道。

“我不仅多嘴还多事。”云梦托腮道，“浴池旁的托盘里有你应该用得着的东西，你自己看着办吧。”

说罢便进了雾气蒸腾的浴房。

华山缓了缓，听着隔壁浴池里打情骂俏的情侣说着今天的江湖八卦，时不时地插上几句嘴，哪个男人又弃了原配另觅新欢，哪个渣渣脚踩多船不怕水多，哪个魔头又开了杀戒，哪些帮派打了群架……

做为被帮突的主角之一，听着那可笑至极的缘由，华山忽然想笑出声来，却被布料撕扯伤口的疼痛扼住了喉咙。

起因真的很匪夷所思，华山所在的帮派前几天来了一个实力比较强悍的却刺头的武当，仗着自己本事大四处挑衅别人，帮派里都是些弱小养老之人，怕着他，不敢言，华山看这刺头武当飞扬跋扈的模样，知道多说无益，只能等帮主回来亲自处理，哪知道帮主刚风尘仆仆归来，还没弄清帮里又来了谁，忽然被一个名列前茅的打帮派找上门，扬言若是不将那个武当逐出帮派，便整个帮派一起突袭，帮主不知因果，对方又逼得紧，于是便下意识地护了帮里的人。

于是便有了今晚的帮派大战。

真正的江湖哪有不见血的？只不过华山跟着武当闲云野鹤惯了，早已过了惹是生非的年纪，多年身未染血，如今整个帮派被袭，他根本无法置身事外，浴血奋杀了不知多少人，亏得帮主长老们人缘好，请来不少人助阵，不然这个帮，怕是要奄奄一息了。

至于自家武当忽然退了他的帮派这事，华山一点都不奇怪，武当老早前就想归隐山林，不问这世间纷扰了，兴许今天某件事成了导火索吧。  
华山自然想不到，武当退帮只是为了教那个刺头同门如何做人。

不，大概是教如何投胎。

小臂上是条长口子，华山废了老久的劲才将袖子脱下来，最后衣衫牵动背后的伤口，火辣辣的痛感又叠加上钻心的撕扯之痛，痛得心烦，干脆一把扯下来痛个干净利落得了。

正欲摔衣服的手忽然被人钳住，华山心下一惊，心知是过于温暖的池水与痛感干扰了他，令他没有发觉有人靠近。

但是这人似乎没有恶意，只是制止了他近乎自残的动作，甚至贴心地避开了他的伤处，华山有些奇怪地转头，忽然一句“卧槽”惊叫出声。

那句惊叫因为极度惊悚而变了音调，仿佛低音琴弦紧绷着弹出了高音，“砰——”地一声断裂，带来一阵令人极度不舒适余音。

“兄弟你没事吧？”隔壁的人问道。

“我我我我我我……”华山整个人都磕巴了，好不容易冷静了一下挤出两字“没事。”只听对面隔着浓雾有道，“池底沉着药泥，有些滑，兄弟好好坐着泡澡，我听你声音似乎受了伤，需要帮忙吗？”

“不用不用不用！”华山感到腕子上加大的力度，慌忙拒绝道。

似是这拒绝颇有些失礼，那人便没了声音，华山刚松下一口气，就听武当低声道：

“我要不来，你就打算这样瞎搞？”

武当赤身裸体地站在他后面，清冷的声音带上了些许怒火，月白色的肌肤下是紧实的肌肉，此刻华山却怂到极致连调戏的话都说不出口，口吃了半天只能一个“我”字再没了后话。

华山松了拽着衣服的手，武当也松了抓着他手腕的手，华山乖乖靠在了池壁上，享受着背后人小心翼翼的对待。

布料撕扯新长出来的嫩肉与血疤的感觉真的不好，但是处理他的人极为轻柔耐心，一定要等血块完全融化后才敢撕下，背后那道伤口从肩上斜跨后胸，导致华山手臂都抬不高，原本碰一下都能让他白了面色，却在武当的处理下渐渐有了困意。

昏昏沉沉间陷入了半睡半醒的状态，却在迷蒙间撇到了托盘里某样东西后瞬间清醒了。

在那一堆瓶瓶罐罐之后，有一堆金色的粉末，被研磨得极为细腻。

金仙散，大补的，但是相对应的，苦到令人发指。

待到武当差不多处理好伤口缠上层层绷带后，便伸手去拿托盘里的东西，华山立马用未受伤的那只手按住了他的胳膊。

“道长……大哥……你再上点药吧，多疼的药我都能接受，别让我吃药成不？”

武当瞥了他一眼，“不成。”

“这药苦到令人发指啊你吃一个给我看看！”

这样说着，他按胳膊的手反而更用力了，将武当白皙的手臂抓出几道红印。

“我吃了你就吃吗？”武当问道。

“我……”华山寻思着药就这么多被武当吃掉点他好歹能少吃点，到时候再抖落点，入口的也没多少了，当下点了头，“对，你吃的下我就吃。”

于是武当讲那包药粉拿来仰头倒入了口中，动作潇洒麻利毫不拖泥带水，似乎没有味觉一般，眼神平淡地看着他。

不对，这药被吃完了？

华山忽然觉得不妙，但是身体因为疲累反应迟缓，武当一下子凑了过来，掰过他的头唇齿相贴，将嘴里还未融化的药粉推了过去，华山躲不开，便用舌头强烈地抗拒着，二者你推我推，反倒加速了药粉的融化，武当霸道又温柔地安抚着，华山便渐渐不如一开始那般抗拒了，苦涩的津液里倒是掺杂了些许别样的味道。

唇齿间渐渐没了那些细小颗粒的摩擦，津液交织间，偶有一声舒适的闷哼声窜出，武当忽然从华山口中撤了出来。

云梦以为武当也受伤了，金仙散便备了二人的量，这样吃也没什么不妥，但是武当怕华山忽然来了兴致，要做些别的事情，他这个样子定是要静养一段时间才能恢复的。

然而武当上身撤了出来，下身却被华山猛然一带，两个成年男人的下身便紧紧贴合在了一起，不知何时昂扬的柱身便一下子顶上了华山的小腹，只见华山虽然带着疲色却依旧邪魅地笑着，在他耳边低声道，

“道长表面一本正经地照顾病号，心里都在想些什么啊？这么精神？”

“我……”

武当百口莫辩，他当真是集中精神在处理伤口，奈何这具身体见到了烟雾袅袅间的赤裸华山，便已然有了反应，之前并没多想，但是刚刚一吻，便足以让男人的象征硬了起来，他只能躲着华山的追击道，“别胡闹，你现在受不住的。”

华山踮着脚尖去追他因为后仰身体而远离的嘴，二人身量相仿，武当真要躲，他还真亲不上，于是猛然转移阵地，一口咬上了那精致的锁骨，罢了还伸出舌头在皮肤上留下一阵灼热的痕迹。

武当：“……！！！”

武当一把推开他，却又怕弄疼了他，也没推开多少，华山外头看着他，笑的一脸无辜，然后未受伤的那只手就探入水下，一把抓住了那昂扬的柱身，将武当逼出了一声闷喘。

他想弯下腰将那东西含进嘴里，但是一弓背就牵扯到了伤口，华山动作一顿，武当立马发觉了不对劲，将他扶正。

“我自己来。”

武当声音极小，小到几乎被旁人的嬉闹声盖住。他面上不知何时染上一抹桃红，推开华山的手，视线却不知道往哪儿放，最后盯着这一池波光粼粼混合药血的水面出了神。

华山禁不住笑出了声，又怕被人听到，努力压低着声音，道，“平时在床上怎么没见你那么拘谨？果然假道士！”

这能一样吗？这是在外面！

武当尽力不去翻他白眼，过了一会儿，眼前忽然又出现了那沾了水花的矫健躯体——华山又贴上了他，不能抬高的手臂搂着他的腰，在他耳边吹气道，

“我想要了。”

武当的眸色沉了沉，动作也停了下来，华山见状，抓住时机吻了上去，还泛着药味的舌头急不可耐地滑进了对方的嘴里，一手牵着武当的手来到了后庭。

那后庭是趁着刚刚武当没看他的老长一段时间，从瓶瓶罐罐里挑了一个闻上去比较好闻的膏体药，挖了一块自己开拓的。

武当探到穴口的手有些微不可查的一颤。

然后没忍住狠揉了一把两瓣白圆的臀肉，一手揽过华山的腰，嘴上便夺回了主动权，如千军横扫之势般将那作乱的舌头碾到彻底失了力道，只能跟着他的节奏来。

放在后面的手毫无阻碍地进入了甬道内，熟悉地往致命一点摸去，却忽然顾及了起来，擦着边儿略过，在华山体内激起一阵难捱的酥麻感，于是华山近乎本能地动了一下，武当没料到，手指便狠戳上了上去。

“啊唔呜呜呜——！！”

华山一口惊叫没喊出来，整个人差点软倒在池水中，被武当眼疾手快地搂了起来，惊呼声封在了嘴里吞入腹中，手指继续耐着性子在后庭开拓。  
等那声惊叫被彻底压了下去，武当才松开，道，

“别乱动，别叫。”

华山本就疲累，此刻几乎全趴在了武当身上，气喘吁吁道，“别……别乱动还行，别叫……有点难。”

浓重的雾气成了最好的屏障，只有近在咫尺的人能看清对方，武当怕华山刚处理好的伤口沾上水，便带着他来到了水浅的台阶上，拉着他坐了下来。

后方是滚烫的温度抵上微微发颤的穴口，华山腿一软差点整个直接坐下来，武当吓得慌忙托住了他，避免了一场被万人瞩目的尴尬场景。

粗大的性器慢慢推入湿软紧致的甬道里，媚肉便饥渴难耐地缠了上来，将入侵物的形状都清晰地包裹出来，武当忍得辛苦，完全进来后，二人都松了一口气，华山头上出了些许汗珠缓缓滴落。

“你这是……人多兴奋了吗？……那么大啊唔——！！”

华山荤话说的起劲，武当毫无征兆地顶了一下，一手捂上了他的嘴，便只有细碎的呜咽声从指缝漏了出来，很快便消散在人多声杂的浴室间。

华山被武当拥在怀里。这个姿势纵然被人看到也会以为是情侣间的耳鬓厮磨，毕竟敢在这种场合做情事的人可不多。

但是这个姿势进入的也相当深，武当本着快些解决快些回去的想法，没有给华山过多的适应时间，便又狠狠顶了几下，柱体无可避免地擦过那一点，浓烈的快感便噼里啪啦地顺着背脊往上炸开，甜腻的喘息被捂在嘴里，竟过早地憋出了生理泪水，一道道顺着华山的面颊滴落到武当指尖，又砸入浓浓雾气，消散入池水中。

明明武当只是捂住了他的嘴揽着他的腰，平时那些堆积快感的地方碰都没碰，却因为耳边不时回响着的男女老少的说笑声，让华山感到前所未有的刺激，每一下顶撞混合着孩童少女们银铃般的笑声，带来一阵战栗，先前没皮没脸的状态全然消失，此刻心间竟然是强烈的羞耻与害怕。

但是死是自己作的，况且他现在根本无法出声，憋红了眼眶发出一下毫无意义的后悔音节，武当转过他的头，侧过点身子避开他背上的伤口，以口带手又一次封上他的嘴，双手将他搂地更近，一手握上那硬得淌水濒临爆发的柱身，拇指堵了上去。

“唔呜呜呜呜呜呜———”  
（卧槽你让我射啊——）

武当忽然停了下来，松了嘴手，华山像是终于得到了释放猛然大口喘息了起来，还没喘上几口，忽然嘴里被塞了一团纱布，只听武当道，“咬住。”

华山心知若是真的叫了出来，大概这辈子都不用出门了，便听话地咬住了。

武当将阳物微微抽出来些，猛然转变了方向，将华山整个转了过来，鬼头在内壁深处的敏感点狠狠碾过，华山一下子绷紧了身体，双手在武当身上划出道道红印。

武当为了不让他背部碰地，便跪坐在水中，将华山整个抱了起来，华山两条长腿架在武当的臂弯处，整个人被抱着起起伏伏，那硕大的阳物便一下一下狠狠撞在最深处。

在呜呜不清的呻吟声中，后穴渐渐涌出了越来越多的不明液体，前端直接在翻转的时候便爆发了出来，肠道在高潮的余温下控制不住地收缩，用力吮吸，绞尽的甬道却被阳物次次顶开，交合处的汁液一塌糊涂，还处于不应期前端软趴趴地吐着白浊的液体，竟是被逼得吐精了。

武当头埋在华山颈窝间，一口咬上在嘴边晃荡的脆弱脖颈，忽然的刺痛感将神志几乎涣散的华山唤醒了些许，却是下意识地更加收缩了后穴，武当也没刻意忍，几次下来，便猛然拔了出来。

空中飞过一道白浊，附近的气味简直浓郁得令人无法忽视。

看着怀里人半睡半醒极度疲累的状态，武当无奈地叹口气，仔细地清理了华山的体内，也不管自己还精神着的小兄弟，穿戴好衣物知会了云梦一声，便抱着华山离去了。

云梦看着一池狼藉，吞了口唾沫：“这俩这么刺激的吗？”

“……这就是所谓的温柔点别吓到人家吗？？”

云梦忽然觉得自家老哥在华山面前好像听不太懂人话了。


End file.
